leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
K/DA
center|300px , główna wokalistka. K/DA ma nadzieję wyruszyć ze swoją muzyką w światową trasę.}} K/DA — seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum League of Legends która ukazuje zespół muzyki K-Pop. Członkinie Ahri= left|250px ;Rola: Główna Wokalistka ;Znak Zodiaku: Strzelec ;Pseudonimy: Lisica, Gumiho ;Wzrost: 167,6 cm (5’5”) Piękno i styl Po zdobyciu sławy jako nastoletnia Ahri zrezygnowała ze swej dziewczęcej i młodej stylówki, by zaprezentować nową siebie: szykowną, elegancką i powalającą celebrytkę. Nowy wygląd Ahri przyciąga do niej topowych projektantów mody. Podczas tygodnia mody Ahri zaszczyca wybiegi na całym świecie w najpiękniejszych strojach. Jest twarzą marki kosmetyków FOXY i w zeszłym roku wypuściła swoją własną linię perfum „Zauroczenie”. Gdy Ahri nie przebywa z K/DA lub na treningach, chodzi po sklepach, pije herbatę z projektantami i testuje nowe kosmetyki. 8 faktów :— Ahri jest liderką i główną wokalistką K/DA. :— Zdobyła tytuł najbardziej utalentowanej gwiazdy Kpopu podczas rozdania nagród Pop Shine w 2013 roku. :— Po wypuszczeniu pięciu singli wycofała się z branży, by na nowo odkryć swoją tożsamość. :— Ahri jest muzą dla kilku linii odzieżowych. Projektanci ciągle projektują dla niej nowe stroje. :— Jej chiński znak zodiaku to pies. :— Woli chodzić na zakupy niż ćwiczyć. :— Zna z K/DA od wielu lat. :— Ahri została wybrana jedną z najpiękniejszych piosenkarek popowych. |-| Akali= left|250px ;Rola: Raperka ;Znak Zodiaku: Byk ;Pseudonimy: Łotrzyca, 힙합검객 ;Wzrost: 163 cm (5’3”) Hip-hopowa ninja Akali często występuje pośród ulicznych artystów w miastach, które odwiedza. Łącząc sztuki walki ze wspaniałym wyczuciem rytmu, zachwyca publiczność swoimi odważnymi tekstami i wyjątkowym stylem punka ninja. Przed zdobyciem sławy występowała na ulicach i powraca do korzeni, gdy tylko może. Jej niesforne włosy oraz dziki charakter natychmiast uczyniły z niej ulubienicę fanów K/DA. 8 faktów :— Akali jest najmłodszą i najnowszą członkinią K/DA. :— Odkryto ją w wieku 15 lat, gdy pewna niesławna bitwa na rymy zyskała popularność w sieci. :— Nie była na tyle mainstreamowa, by podpisać kontrakt z wytwórnią, dopóki nie znalazła jej na portalach społecznościowych. :— Ulubioną potrawą Akali jest pikantne ramyum. :— Akali regularnie rapuje na ulicach, aby ćwiczyć teksty. :— Jej chińskim znakiem zodiaku jest wół. :— Potrafi mówić w językach angielskim, koreańskim i japońskim. :— Rodzina Akali prowadzi dojo sztuk walki. Opuściła je, by odnaleźć swoje powołanie jako artystka, ale nadal potrafi posługiwać się kamą. |-| Evelynn= left|250px ;Rola: Główna Wokalistka ;Znak Zodiaku: Byk ;Pseudonimy: Syrena, Eve ;Wzrost: 164 cm (5’4”) Diwa nr 1 Eve ma reputację wymagającej diwy. Kiedyś powiedziała Pop Shine: „Jestem artystką, a nie byle gwiazdką. Nie będę przepraszać za to, że oczekuję pewnych standardów”. Eve zeszła kiedyś ze sceny podczas koncertu, gdy pod jej głos została podłożona ścieżka dźwiękowa, której nie zaakceptowała. Mimo że jej obecność w branży jest burzliwa, dorobiła się zatwardziałej grupy fanów, którzy sami siebie nazywają „Deeva”. Przed dołączeniem do K/DA Evelynn wypuściła dwa single, „Uścisk Śmierci” i „Ekstaza”. 8 faktów :— Evelynn jest znana ze swego zdecydowania, zdolności wokalnych oraz postawy „złej dziewczyny”. :— Po kłótniach w innych zespołach Evelynn sama tworzyła muzykę, zanim nawiązała ponowny kontakt z . :— Jej chiński znak zodiaku to kogut. :— Evelynn trzyma swoją dietę oraz treningi w ścisłej tajemnicy i na ogół odmawia komentarzy na ten temat. :— Kolekcjonuje szybkie samochody. :— Evelynn ceni przyjaciół. Ma kilkoro bliskich i chroni ich za wszelką cenę. :— Była romantycznie wiązana z kilkoma zaginionymi celebrytami, ale nigdy nie potwierdziła żadnego ze związków. :— to artysta, który jest dla niej największą inspiracją. |-| Kai'Sa= left|250px ;Rola: Główna Tancerka ;Znak Zodiaku: Ryby ;Pseudonimy: 小笼包, Bokkie ;Wzrost: 169,6 cm (5’6”) @KDAKAISA @KDAKaiSa GLOBALNIFANI_K/DA @KDAFans @KDAKaiSa dlaczego tańczysz? KAISAOFFICIAL @KDAKaiSa odpowiada @KDAFans Gdy muzyka zaczyna grać, w moim wnętrzu rozpoczyna się symfonia ruchu. Przypomina dudnienie niczym zew z pustki, przepełniony głodem i domagający się uwolnienia. Moje ciało na niego odpowiada, zrywając się do opowiadania historii. Historii pozostawienia pustki za sobą i wkroczenia na ścieżkę życia. 8 faktów :— Kai'Sa została nazwana przez „marzycielką” K/DA. :— Mieszkała w dziesięciu krajach, zanim postanowiła zrealizować swoje marzenie o zostaniu gwiazdą popu. :— Kai’Sa wygrała hongkońską edycję Can You Dance w 2018 roku. :— Jej chiński znak zodiaku to szczur. :— Potrafi płynnie mówić w językach chińskim, afrykanerskim, koreańskim i angielskim. :— Potrafi spędzić w studiu wiele godzin, pracując nad choreografią K/DA. Uważa, że każdy krok musi wyrażać wrażliwość oraz siłę poprzez ruch. :— Często gotuje duże posiłki w domu K/DA. :— Jej ulubionym daniem jest syczuański gorący kociołek. Wywiad: Poznajcie K/DA center|600px :PopRox: Witamy naszą międzynarodową publiczność! Dziś mamy dla was wyjątkowych gości.Wywiad: Poznajcie K/DA Wszystkie cztery członkinie . Jeżeli jeszcze ich nie słyszeliście, a nie wiem, jak to w ogóle możliwe, to z jakiej choinki się urwaliście?! Natychmiast zajrzyjcie na YouTube’a i znajdźcie ich singiel „POP/STARS”. Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani, że możemy was dziś gościć, K/DA. : : Cześć wszystkim! Jestem , a wy słuchacie PopRox! Wraz z resztą K/DA bardzo się cieszymy, że tu jesteśmy! :PopRox: Muszę przyznać, Kai'So, że wspaniale jest usłyszeć twój akcent. Powiedz nam więcej o swoim dorastaniu. : : Dziękuję. Cóż, dorastałam w wielu miejscach, moi rodzice dużo podróżowali. Mój akcent jest dość międzynarodowy. :PopRox: Masz jakieś ulubione miasta? : : SIĘ Oczywiście! Moje ulubione miasta to Kapsztad, Seul, Nowy Jork oraz Hongkong, w którym spędziłam większość czasu przed dołączeniem do K/DA. : : 그래서 저희 안무에 이국적인 느낌이 있어요. 카이사랑 안무 연습을 하면 연습 같지 않고 너무 즐겁죠. :(Wprowadza także do naszej choreografii międzynarodowy styl! Treningi tańca nigdy nie są nudne z Kai'Są.) :PopRox: To niesamowite! Dziękujemy za tłumaczenie, . Ile czasu zajmuje wam przygotowanie do występu? : : Dużo czasu! 상상도 못 할 정도로 오래 걸려요. 다들 최선을 다하거든요. 투어 중에는 빨리 일어나서 의상 챙기고 메이크업 받고 준비를 하죠. 투어 중이 아닐 땐 스튜디오에 일찍부터 가 있고요. :(Wszyscy w domu pracują bardzo ciężko. Wcześnie wstajemy, by ubrać się i przygotować na resztę dnia podczas trasy. Jeśli nie jesteśmy w trasie, to wcześnie ruszamy do studia.) :PopRox: Dobrze, pomówmy teraz o tobie, . Jakie to uczucie, powrócić w blask reflektorów i to z takim hitem? : do : 자꾸 왜 이런 걸 물어볼까? 난 이 질문 별로야. :(To nie jest dobre pytanie. Zawsze o to pytają.) : : 너무 그러지 마, 이블린. 저는… 일단 음악에 집중했어요. 팬분들께서 좋아하고 자랑스러워하실 만한 노래, 대담하고 아름다운 노래를 만들고 싶었거든요. 언제나 다양한 문화에 열린 마음으로 저희를 응원해 주시는 팬 여러분께 감사하다는 말씀 드리고 싶네요. 정말 감사합니다! 꿈이 현실이 된 것 같아요. :(W porządku, Eve. Skupiłam się na swojej muzyce. Chciałam tworzyć piękne i śmiałe piosenki, które pokochaliby ludzie. Dziękuję fanom z całego świata za ciągłe wsparcie i zaakceptowanie naszej wielokulturowej ekipy. Dziękuję za całą okazaną miłość. Nasza wspólna wizja się ziściła.) : : To bardzo ważne. Ahri nie zniknęła. Dostrzegła duży problem w ograniczeniach twórczych narzucanych przez wytwórnie płytowe i znalazła sposób na nagranie wspaniałej płyty z odważną ekipą. :PopRox: To dobra uwaga, Evelynn. W branży masz reputację artystki, z którą ciężko się pracuje. Czy uważasz, że idealnie pasujesz do K/DA? : : Och, wiem, że często nazywa się mnie „złą dziewczyną” lub „diwą”. Nie mogę powiedzieć złego słowa o poprzednich zespołach, z którymi pracowałam. Po prostu różniliśmy się artystycznie. W K/DA wszystko robimy wspólnie. Przywództwo Ahri pomaga nam wszystkim w równym stopniu używać swych talentów. Tak, pasuję tu idealnie. :PopRox: K/DA, czy możecie powiedzieć nam coś więcej na temat waszej płyty? : : 카이사, 네가 대답할래? :(Kai'Sa, możesz odpowiedzieć?) : : Istnieje miejsce pomiędzy światem fantazji i światem rzeczywistym, w którym wszystko się może zdarzyć. Każdy ma moc, by być kim chce i robić co chce. To wasze marzenia. W tym miejscu K/DA czuje się pewnie i silnie. Możemy zrobić wszystko, tak jak wy. : : Wy też możecie! : : SIĘ :PopRox: Waszym zdaniem, dlaczego „POP/STARS” jest tak wielkim hitem? : : 아칼리 덕분이죠. 저희의 비밀 병기라고나 할까요? 목소리가 독보적이잖아요. :( . Ona jest naszą tajną bronią. Nikt nie brzmi tak dobrze jak ona.) center|600px : : Nie! Przysięgam, że to nie moja zasługa. Próbuję zerwać z tradycją, ale jest to łatwiejsze, gdy K/DA działa razem. Wszystkie odpowiadamy za ten sukces. Eve i Ahri pracowały bardzo ciężko, by zachęcić każdą z nas do pokazania, na co nas stać. Na przykład tekst rapu do „POP/STARS” pisałam wiele razy, a za każdym razem Ahri zachęcała mnie, bym stworzyła coś jeszcze lepszego. Eve... cóż, Eve jest trochę bardziej bezpośrednia. : : Powiedziałam jej, by przestała próbować być najbardziej kreatywną raperką w Azji i po prostu nią była. : : Uważam, że Akali wprowadza coś naprawdę wyjątkowego. Każda z nas ma swój styl i pod przywództwem Ahri tworzymy muzykę zupełnie inaczej niż inni artyści. Nasi fani to uwielbiają! :PopRox: Akali, występujesz na ulicach, prawda? : : Nie można jej powstrzymać. : : Ha. Tak. Czasami. Nie chcę odnieść sukcesu dlatego, że ludzie wiedzą, kim jestem. Chcę, by lubili moje teksty, ponieważ są dobre. : : Są dobre. :PopRox: To rzadko spotykane u gwiazd popu, ale bardzo to doceniamy. Widziano cię w Hongkongu i Tokio, a także w innych miejscach, w których występujecie. W sieci krąży film, na którym rapujesz i robisz salta w Seulu. : : Ha. Taa. Tylko kilka salt. :PopRox: Jakie są wasze ulubione elementy „POP/STARS”? : : Och, uwielbiam rap Akali. Sceny z użyciem ultrafioletu, które pokazują, że nie wszystko widać na pierwszy rzut oka, to rodzaj sztuki, który lubię najbardziej. : : Kai'Sa sama stworzyła to wszystko! Zrobiła moją maskę. Najbardziej lubię elegancję Ahri. Jej rola w „POP/STARS” daje nam silne fundamenty do stworzenia tego magicznego świata. :PopRox: Wy dwie jesteście bardzo utalentowane! A ty, Eve? : : Jazda tunelem w stronę Kai'Sy było ekscytujące. Nagrywaliśmy ten fragment tylko siedem razy. Chciałabym spędzić więcej czasu w tym sportowym samochodzie. Raz postawiliśmy Kai'Sę przed pędzącym samochodem, ale powiedzieli nam, żeby więcej tego nie robić. Zobaczenie finalnej wersji tego fragmentu było cudowne. : : Wiesz, że udałoby mi się uciec na czas. : : Ale koordynator kaskaderów mógł nie wiedzieć. :PopRox: Ahri? : : POP/STARS에서 제가 제일 좋아하는 부분은… 마지막 장면에서 같이 안무하는 거요. 촬영 중일 땐 따로 있는 경우가 많다 보니까 함께인 순간이 좀 특별하게 느껴져요. 넷이 같이 춤을 출 때 저희가 제일 빛나는 것 같아요. :(Nasz wspólny taniec w ostatniej scenie jest moim ulubionym fragmentem „POP/STARS”. Nie zawsze jesteśmy razem, gdy nagrywamy. Ale gdy jesteśmy, jest to dla mnie wyjątkowe. Gdy tańczymy razem w czwórkę, K/DA naprawdę błyszczy.) :PopRox: Co K/DA ma w planach? : : 팬분들을 위해서 투어도 계속하고 음악도 만들어야죠. 저희 음악의 가치는 자기표현이나 사랑, 아름다움, 우정, 자신감 같은 데 있는 것 같아요. 더 많은 분들께 그런 가치를 전해드리고 싶어요. :(Wciąż będziemy podróżowały i tworzyły muzykę dla naszych fanów. Wierzę, że nasza muzyka wychwala wyrażanie samego siebie, miłość, piękno, przyjaźń i wiarę we własne możliwości. Chcemy zanieść to w każdy zakątek świata.) : : Mówiąc najprościej, dopiero się rozkręcamy. :PopRox: Dziękuję, że poświęciłyście nam swój czas, K/DA. Życzymy wam powodzenia podczas występu na League of Legends. Dziękujemy wszystkim naszym słuchaczom z całego świata. PopRox się żegna. Single POP/STARS }} Multimedia Skórki= |-| Teledyski= KDA - POPSTARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns)| |-| Filmy= Witamy w Mistrzostwach Sezonu 2018 - Zwiastun wydarzenia| Ceremonia otwarcia (Mastercard) finału Mistrzostw Świata 2018 - grupa KDA| KDA - oficjalny zwiastun skórek| Zdevanimowani - KDA| |-| Ekrany logowania= KDA - ekran logowania| |-| Ikony= KDA Ahri profileicon.png|Ahri z K/DA KDA Akali profileicon.png|Akali z K/DA KDA Evelynn profileicon.png|Evelynn z K/DA KDA Kai'Sa profileicon.png|Kai'Sa z K/DA KDA profileicon.png|K/DA Golden KDA profileicon.png|Złote K/DA |-| Totemy= Pop Music A-ward.png|Totem Gwiazdy Popu |-| Emotki= Mic Drop Emote.png|Pozamiatane Ciekawostki *'K/DA' jest nawiązaniem do frazy z gry Kill, Death, Assist (stosunek Zabójstw, Śmierci i Asyst). *Pierwszym "zwiastunem" skórek był prawdopodobnie wspomnienie o "kolejnej skórce dla " w trakcie filmu Słowo o skórkach (/od dewelopera) 8. marca 2018 roku. *Grupa istnieje w tym samym uniwersum co zespoły , i . *Ta seria czasowo jest około pięć lat po debiucie (debiut: 25 listopad 2013 rok). **Skórki mogą też być nazywane jako Gwiazdy Popu, ale ze względu na wcześniejszą skórkę , oficjalnie mówi się jako K/DA. *Prestiżowe wersje i są dostępne za 100' *Wersja prestiżowa to strój przygotowany z okazji pojawienia się jej w trakcie dorocznego nagrania w '''Pop Music Awards'. **Była dostępna jedynie w trakcie 2018 za [[Warsztat Hextech/Wydarzenia#Mistrzostwa Świata 2018|'2500']] link=|18px. *Wersja prestiżowa była dostępna w trakcie za [[Warsztat Hextech/Wydarzenia#Snowdown 2018|'1800']] link=|18px. *Inspiracją jest - członek heavy-metalowego zespołu . * jest wielkim fanem muzyki .Kayn z Odysei i Ahri z K/DA **Jego ulubioną piosenką na karaoke to "Ahri Tańczy Jak Szalona" - jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do piosenki Czadomana: Ruda Tańczy Jak Szalona. ***W przypadku wersji angielskiej jest to piosenka "Oh My God". *W trakcie ich debiutu, pojawienie się na Summoner's Rift posiadał specjalne efekt w postaci tłumu stworów przy fontannie. Twórczość *Pierwszy singiel został wykonany przez Madison Beer, Jairę Burns oraz zespół z Korei Płd. (G)I-dle. **Wszystkie członkinie K/DA zostały zdubbingowane przez: *** – Miyeon (grupa (G)I-dle) *** – Soyeon (grupa (G)I-dle) *** – Madison Beer *** – Jaira Burns **Jest śpiewany po angielsku i koreańsku. *Grupa pojawiła się po raz pierwszy "na żywo" w trakcie otwarcia finału 2018. *W trakcie teledysku POP/STARS można zauważyć kilka nawiązań: **W fragmencie z pralnią można zauważyć kosz z ubraniami - są w nim stroje z innych jej skórek ( , i ). ***W tym samym momencie na etykiecie butelki środka piorącego jest wizerunek . **W fragmencie z metrem (druga zwrotka) można zauważyć plakaty i . Zobacz także *Strona główna w Uniwersum *Wydarzenia Mistrzostw Sezonu 2018 de:K/DA (Skinreihe) en:K/DA Kategoria:Serie skórek